Durchzechte Nächte
by Viviann
Summary: Albus erwacht nach einer etwas anstrengenden Nacht und muss mit den Konsequenzen zurecht kommen
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Durchzechte Nächte

**Autor:** Vivianne

**Kapitel:** Prolog

**Rating:** PG-13

**Charaktere:** Albus, Scorpius, Harry, Ginny

**Warnung:** Slash

**A/N:** Mal was neues meinerseits.

**Sprache:** Deutsch

**Datum:** 04.03.2009

**Wörter:** 601

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Drama, Krimi

**Zusammenfassung:** Albus erwacht nach einer durchzechten Nacht und muss sich mit dem Resultat ebenjener, ob er will oder nicht, auseinander setzen.

**Disclaimer**: Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

**Prolog**

Schläfrig hob er seinen Kopf. Was war gestern passiert? Wo war er überhaupt. Mühsam öffnete er seine Augen und konnte in dem dämmrigen Licht sein Schlafzimmer erkennen. Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Wenigstens etwas. Doch … er wollte eben nach dem Wecker greifen … da war doch etwas, da lag noch jemand in seinem Bett. Vor sich hin brummelnd richtete er sich auf und erkannte blonde Haare, lang und seidig. Sie bedeckten fast das halbe Bett.

„Oh, nein", murmelte er vor sich hin, ehe er sich wieder fallen ließ.

Was war passiert? Albus rief sich den vergangenen Abend ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte mit Fred und James seine Aufnahme an der Magischen Hochschule gefeiert. Sie waren um die Häuser gezogen. In einer Bar trafen sie ehemalige Schüler aus Hogwarts, unter anderem Scorpius Malfoy. Himmel und Hölle. Schon in der Siebten in Hogwarts sah Scorpius verdammt sexy aus, doch nun, drei Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss, … Wow. Das war das einzige, was Albus einfiel, als er ihn wiedererkannte.

Während ihrer Schulzeit hatten sie nur das Nötigste miteinander gesprochen, doch heimlich hatte Albus für ihn geschwärmt. Und nun traf er ihn wieder. Unerwartet unterhielten sie sich gut und später… Albus errötete bei dem Gedanken. Nachdem sie Brüderschaft getrunken hatten, wurde aus dem brüderlichen Kuss schnell mehr. Er konnte jetzt noch fühlen, wie Scorpius sanft über seinen Arm strich, ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Doch war es die Erinnerung?

Lächelnd drehte Albus sich zu Scorpius um, der mittlerweile begonnen hatte, feine, nicht erkennbare Muster auf den Arm von Albus zu malen. Seine Hand wanderte höher, bis sie auf dem Gesicht von Albus zum liegen kam. Vorsichtig stützte sich Scorpius ab und beugte sich über Albus. Ein sündiges Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Langsam näherte er sich Albus, der seine Augen nicht abwenden konnte. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Genießend schlang Albus seine Arme um Scorpius' Nacken, zog ihn fester zu sich, schloss die Augen. Fahrig glitten seine Hände den Rücken seines Geliebten hinab, blieben auf dessen Po liegen, kniffen hinein.

Wohlig stöhnte Scorpius auf. Da gab es plötzlich einen lauten Knall. Jäh setzte Albus sich auf und stieß dabei mit Scorpius zusammen. Mürrisch zog Albus die Stirn kraus.

„Mist", sagte er und beförderte Scorpius beim Aufstehen unsanft auf den Boden. Die Sachen, die wahllos im Zimmer verstreut lagen, warf er auf das Bett und zog sich ein T-Shirt über. Danach holte er sich eine Shorts aus der Kommode.

„Entschuldige", begann er zu sprechen, als er Scorpius verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. „Ich hatte vergessen, dass meine …" Albus schaute auf die Uhr. „Schitt. Meine Eltern sind unten im Wohnzimmer …"

Verzweifelt sah Albus zu Scorpius, der sich derweil schweigend anzog.

„Scorpius", fing er zögernd an zu sprechen, ging näher auf den Blonden zu. „Ich …", sich die Haare raufend suchte er den Blickkontakt mit Scorpius, wandte sich ab und trat ans Fenster.

„Hey, nicht weinen", hörte er plötzlich Scorpius Stimmer hinter sich, spürte dessen Atem in seinem Nacken, fühlte eine Hand, die ihm die Tränen auf der Wange wegwischte. „Deine Eltern wissen es noch nicht, oder?"

Stumm schüttelte Albus den Kopf, drehte sich und küsste Scorpius, als würde er ertrinken.

„Kann ich hier apparieren?", fragte Scorpius leise.

Schweigend nickte Albus während Scorpius ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss gab bevor er mit einem Plopp verschwand.

***

„Hallo Albus", wurde er von seinem Vater herzlich begrüßt, als er die Treppe zu seinem Wohnzimmer herunter kam. „Mum ist schon in der Küche."

„Was?", verzweifelt hastete Albus zur Tür.

„Hey, ich war vor ihr drin, sei unbesorgt", rief Harry ihm lächelnd nach, als sein Sohn auch schon gegen den Türrahmen rannte.


	2. Kapitel 1 – Der Morgen danach

**Titel: **Durchzechte Nächte

**Autor: **Vivianne

**Kapitel: **Kapitel 1 – Der Morgen danach

**Rating: **PG-13

**Charaktere: **Albus

**Warnung: **Slash

**A/N: **Mal was neues meinerseits.

**Sprache: **Deutsch

**Datum:** 08.03.2009

**Wörter: **1222

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Drama

**Zusammenfassung:** Albus erwacht nach einer durchzechten Nacht und muss sich mit dem Resultat ebenjener, ob er will oder nicht, auseinander setzen.

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

**Durchzechte Nächte**

**Kapitel 1 – Der Morgen danach**

Stille breitete sich aus. Nichts war zu hören, nur der Mond durchschnitt die Dunkelheit mit seinem hellen Licht und ließ die Gasse nicht ganz in der Nacht versinken. Torkelnd stützte sich Albus an der Hauswand ab und stolperte schon fast über seine Füße. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, sich an einer Regenrohr festzuhalten. Einige Sekunden verweilte er in einer engen Umarmung mit dem Fallrohr ehe er erneut versuchte die Gasse zu durchqueren. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von seiner Wohnung, so dachte er zumindest.

Doch plötzlich verfing sich sein rechter Fuß in etwas und Albus fiel hin. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzusetzen und sah seine leicht zerschundenen Hände an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Etwas war nicht so, wie es nach einem einfachen Fall sein sollte.

Warum waren seine Hände rot. Panisch untersuchte er seine Hände, doch nirgends konnte er eine Schürfwunde oder ähnliches entdecken und auch die Menge des Blutes an seinen Handflächen ließ Schlimmeres erahnen.

Albus konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen während er sich an einer Mülltonne hochzog und sich an ihr festhielt. Abwesend wischte er seine Hände an seiner dunkelblauen Jeans ab und strauchelte mehr, als das er ordentlich lief, die Gasse hinunter.

Lautes Pochen riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Brummend rieb er sich den Kopf als er sich aufsetzte. Orientierungslos sah er sich um, erkannte, dass er die Nacht auf der Couch verbracht hatte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht, als es erneut Pochte und er zusammenzuckte.

„Jaja", rief Albus, als er aufgestanden war und langsam zur Wohnungstür ging. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fragte er: „Wer ist da?"

„Polizei, machen Sie auf", erwiderte eine harsche Stimme.

Albus erstarrte. Was wollte die Polizei von ihm? Panisch sah er sich um, doch konnte er mit den zusammengekniffenen Augen nicht viel erkennen. Das Hämmern, das seit dem er aufgewacht war, in seinem Kopf dröhnte, wurde stärker. Widerwillig öffnete er die Tür und stand zwei Polizeibeamten gegenüber.

„Sie", dem Beamten verschlug es kurz die Sprache, als er den jungen Mann vor sich betrachtete. „Mister …" –er schaute auf das Türschild- „Potter, wie ich annehme?"

Albus nickte.

„Würden Sie so uns bitte aufs Revier begleiten?"

Albus konnte kaum denken und so nickte er erneut. Ein Winken des Polizisten ließ ihn aus seiner Starre erwachen und er griff nach der Jacke, die an der Garderobe hing und nahm die Schlüssel von der Kommode.

Leicht benommen ging Albus die Stufen hinunter und hörte die schweren Schritte der Polizeistiefel hinter sich. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, erreichten sie endlich den Hauseingang. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht schlug ihnen entgegen, nachdem er die schwere Eichentür geöffnet hatte. Schützend hielt er seine Hand vor die Augen. Doch das Pochen in seinen Schläfen wurde schlimmer. Er schloss die Augen, spürte noch immer die Sonne auf seinen Lidern. Er verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er am Abend zuvor sich von James überreden lassen hat, mit ihm um die Häuser zu ziehen. Er wusste doch, wie das endete. Jedesmal das Gleiche.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf und doch bereute er es sofort wieder, als das Pochen in seinem Schädel noch kräftiger wurde.

„Wen haben wir den da?", hörte er eine höhnische Stimme, die ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor kam. Blinzelnd versuchte er mehr zu erkennen, doch sah er nur einen Schatten, der sich bedrohlich in sein Sichtfeld geschoben hatte. „Ist das nicht ein Potter?"

Langsam gewöhnte sich Albus an den Lichtschein und konnte die Konturen des Gesichtes erkennen. Die breite Narbe unterhalb des rechten Auges ließ keinen Zweifel, dass ihm Terry Boot gegenüber stand. Die braunen Augen sahen ihn durchdringend an und Albus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass an diesem Morgen alles schief lief.

„Sie können gehen, wir übernehmen hier", wandte sich Terry Boot an die Polizeibeamten, die ihn irritiert anstarrten.

„Erledige das bitte für mich", wies Terry zu seinem Begleiter, der nun auch den Hausflur betreten hatte, im schroffen Ton an. Boot griff Albus am Oberarm und apparierte mit ihm.

Albus drehte sich der Magen um. Er mochte Apparieren nicht. Erst recht nicht, wenn es ihm eh schon nicht gut ging. Er war kurz davor sich zu übergeben. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte sah er sich um und erkannte die Verhörräume der Auroren.

Er war einmal seinem Vater ausgebüchst, als Harry ihn mit in sein Büro genommen hatte, noch bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Die vielen gleichartigen Gänge hatten ihn damals die Orientierung verlieren lassen, so wie es den Gefangenen gehen sollte und so war er zu den hintersten Räumen gelangt, den Verhörzellen. Die Wände waren kahl und kein Fenster war darin eingelassen. Die Struktur der Wände erinnerte eher an einen Kerker, obwohl sich Albus sicher war, dass die Räume aus demselben Material geschaffen worden waren, wie das restliche Ministerium.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte Albus und riss sich los als er endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Auf Terrys Gesicht schlich sich ein zynisches Lächeln.

„Die Fragen stelle ich", begann er mit seiner rauen Stimme zu sprechen. „Wo warst du die letzte Nacht?"

„Ich, …", Albus stockte, versuchte sich an den Namen der Bar zu erinnern, in die James ihn geschleppt hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Terry Boot drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl, zwang ihn dazu, sich zu setzen und fixierte seine Hände auf dem einfachen Holztisch.

„Wie, du weißt es nicht mehr?", lachte er höhnisch auf. „Soll ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen?"

Albus fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute unwohler und rutschte unbehaglich hin und her, das Pochen in seinen Schläfen wurde immer heftiger.

„Du wurdest gestern Abend im Seven gesehen", sagte Terry in einem bedrohlichen Ton.

Bilder blitzten vor Albus innerem Auge auf, wie er mit James zusammen das Lokal betrat. Sie waren beide schon leicht angetrunken, als sie sich an der Bar niederließen und sein Bruder ihm sofort einen Feuerwhiskey ausgab. James hatte Albus aus einem ihm nicht erkennbaren Grund den Abend abgefüllt. Irgendetwas von wegen, dass Albus endlich mal wieder Sex haben müsste, lallte er immer wieder zwischen durch. Wie es schien, war für James das Seven der ideale Ort, um für Albus einen Partner aufzutreiben. Immer wieder hatte er versucht, Albus mit irgendeinem der anwesenden Männer ins Gespräch zu bringen. Doch dieser ignorierte die Versuche seines Bruders, war er doch nicht auf eine schnelle, anonyme Nummer aus.

„Hey, Bursche, hörst du mir zu?" Die dröhnende Stimme des Aurors riss Albus aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist nun, kannst du dich erinnern?", fragte er nun zynisch.

Erschrocken blickte Albus auf und nickte Terry Boot ängstlich zu.

„Gut, dann kannst du mir ja nun auf meine Fragen antworten. Hast du da Blaise Zabini getroffen?"

„Ich, ich weiß es nicht", antwortet Albus. Hilflos sah er sich um.

„Du weißt es nicht?" Die Faust von Terry Boot schlug auf den Tisch nieder und ließ den Tisch ächzen.

Albus blieb stumm.

„Du wurdest mit ihm gesehen." Die linke Augenbraue von Terry Boot hob sich. „Was habt ihr geredet?"

Albus sah dem Auror an, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage schon kannte, doch er erinnerte sich nicht. Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf wurde immer schlimmer. Die Wände schienen auf ihn zuzukommen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kaninchen in seinem Bau, vor dem ein Dackel wartete, dass es herauskam.

Terry Boot drosch mit Fragen regelrecht auf ihn ein, doch Albus nahm nichts mehr wahr, sah nur noch, wie der Mund des Aurors sich öffnete und wieder schloss.


	3. Kapitel 2 – Das Verhör

**Titel: **Durchzechte Nächte

**Autor: **Vivianne

**Kapitel: **Kapitel 2 – Das Verhör

**Rating: **PG-13

**Charaktere: **Albus, Scorpius, Harry, Ginny

**Warnung: **Slash

**A/N: **Mal was neues meinerseits.

**Sprache: **Deutsch

**Datum: **21.09.2009

**Wörter: **1008

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Drama

**Zusammenfassung:** Albus erwacht nach einer durchzechten Nacht und muss sich mit dem Resultat ebenjener, ob er will oder nicht, auseinander setzen.

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

**Durchzechte Nächte**

**Kapitel 2 – Das Verhör**

Gleisendes Licht holte Albus aus seinen Gedanken, das sich durch einen Spalt zwischen der Tür und dem Rahmen hindurch und um eine schattenhafte Gestalt vorbei quälte.

„Mister Boot, können Sie bitte einmal kommen?", unterbrach den Redeschwall des Aurors, der immer noch an dem schlichten Holztisch saß und abwartend in Albus Gesicht blickte.

„Mister Boot", wurde nun nachdrücklicher gefragt und nun erhob sich Terry Boot auch.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Bürschchen", spuckte Terry Boot die Worte regelrecht aus. Die Stuhlbeine schabten quietschend über den Boden, als sich der Auror erhob, mit Argusaugen Albus beobachtete, sich umwandte, ehe er mit schwerfälligen Schritten Richtung Tür ging und sich im Verlassen nochmals umdrehte. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

Stille. Nichts, kein Laut drang in diesen Raum, nachdem die Tür verschlossen worden war. Fahrig fuhr sich Albus mit der linken Hand durch die Haare, kniff die Augen zusammen, als er ein Ziehen an den Haarwurzeln bemerkte. Ließ jedoch sofort wieder alles los und atmete tief durch. Mit regelmäßigen, tiefen Atemzügen versuchte er das Pochen an den Schläfen zu vermindern. Doch so recht wollte dies nicht helfen. Immer heftiger dröhnte es in seinem Kopf, schien ein Hammer sich hinter seinen Augen auszutoben.

Ein Wasserglas, das auf einmal vor ihm stand, ließ Albus aufschrecken. Erstaunt sah er auf und erkannte Scorpius Malfoy, der ihn mit starrem Blick ansah. Er stand neben dem Stuhl, auf dem bis vor wenigen Minuten Terry Boot gesessen hatte.

„Trink, es wird dir gut tun", sagte er leise in einem neutralem Tonfall, vorsichtig die Tür im Auge behaltend.

Zaghaft nahm Albus das Glas in die Hand, hob es zitternd an und trank es eilig leer. Er hatte bisher nicht bemerkt, wie durstig er eigentlich war. Die Kehle war nun zwar mit Feuchtigkeit benetzt, doch so recht schien es nun nur das Gefühl der Trockenheit zu verstärken. Enttäuscht blickte Albus auf den Boden des Glases uns zuckte zusammen, als erneut ein Schmerz durch seine Schläfen fuhr.

Resignierend schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf ehe er sich abwandte und den Raum wieder verließ. Verwirrt sah Albus ihm hinterher als er auch schon ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seinem Magen bemerkte. Übelkeit bahnte sich ihren Weg, ließ ihn schwindlig werden. Sich die Hand vor den Mund haltend versuchte Albus seinen Magen zu beruhigen. Es gab nur wenige Dinge, auf die er so reagierte. Eines waren Jobberknoll-Federn. Entsetzt sah Albus auf, starrte zu der Tür. Das konnte nicht sein, warum hatte Scorpius ihm solch einen Trank verabreicht?

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und Terry Boot betrat zusammen mit Roger Davies den Raum. Schwungvoll drehte Terry den Stuhl herum und ließ sich schwerfällig auf diesem nieder. Roger blieb etwas zurück, drehte sich zu dem großen Spiegel, der in der Wand eingelassen war, zupfte eine Haarsträhne zu Recht, ehe er sich Albus zuwandte.

„Wo waren Sie gestern Abend?", fragte er.

Albus merkte, wie sich die Worte ihren Weg aus seiner Kehle hinausdrängten. Er hätte sie nicht aufhalten können, zu sehr kämpfte er mit der Übelkeit, die unaufhörlich in seinem Innersten aufbegehrte.

„Im Seven."

„Und dort haben sie Mister Zabini getroffen?", stellte Roger die nächste Frage, während Terry nervös mit seinen Fingern auf der Stuhllehne trommelte.

„Ja", antwortete Albus gepresst, massierte seine Schläfen, versuchte das Trommeln zu ignorieren. Die Augen schließend versucht er den Würgereflex zu unterdrücken.

„Sieh uns gefälligst an, wenn wir mit dir reden", donnerte Terrys Stimme durch den Raum, schien von den Wänden widerzuhallen.

Ängstlich sah Albus auf, hielt die Hand vor den Mund, verkrampfte beinahe, während er versuchte den Magen zu beruhigen.

„Terry, ist schon gut", sprach Roger ruhig und wandte sich wieder zu Albus. „Über was habt ihr euch unterhalten?"

„Er", Albus stockte, kämpfte die Übelkeit nieder. „Er wollte, dass ich ihn begleite." Die Erinnerung an die Unterhaltung war gegenwärtig und alles andere als beruhigend.

Roger sah erwartungsvoll zu Albus, forderte ihn auf, weiter zu erzählen. „Wohin begleiten?"

Albus sah zwischen den Auroren hin und her, suchte einen Ausweg. Er wollte nicht, nein, er konnte nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Und doch, jedes einzelne Wort fand seinen Weg in seinen Mund, sprudelte regelrecht hinaus. Und gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass die Übelkeit nach ließ, sein Magen sich beruhigte, die Federn des Jobberknoll ihre Wirkung verloren. Erleichternd fing er an zu erzählen.

„Er wollte wohl noch etwas Essen gehen und hatte mich gefragt, ob ich mitkommen würde."

„Wieso fragte er Sie?", fragte Roger nach.

„Das … Das weiß ich nicht", die Antwort kam leichter über Albus Lippen, als er gedacht hatte.

„Warum hat er Sie einladen wollen? Er hat Sie doch eingeladen?"

„Er", Albus unterbrach sich. „Kann ich ein Glas Wasser bekommen?"

Roger nickte und es erschien ein Glas auf dem Tisch.

„Und?", forderte Roger Albus auf, weiter zu sprechen.

Der junge Mann stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch und schluckte den letzten Tropfen hinunter.

„Er hatte mich eingeladen", nickte Albus.

„Und Sie haben abgelehnt? Warum?"

„Ich… Er ist … Er könnte mein Vater sein", Albus schüttelte sich, sah wieder die Bilder des Abends vor sich, wie Blaise Zabini versucht hatte, sich ihm zu nähern.

„Hör auf zu lügen", brüllte Terry Bott Albus an und schleuderte den Stuhl zu Boden. „Drück dich nicht drum herum. Ihr hattet eine Affäre und er hat dich gestern Abend abserviert. Und erzähl nicht solche Lügen. Ihr wurdet gesehen, wie ihr euch im Seven gestritten habt."

Terry hob abwehrend die Hand als Albus zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Oh nein, du hast ihn die ganze Zeit im Seven beobachtet und als er dann nach Hause ging, hast du ihm aufgelauert. Was ist das da?", Terry deutete auf die Hosen von Albus. „Sag mir, was sind das da für Flecken? Ich kann es dir sagen. Das ist Blut. Das ist das Blut von Blaise Zabini."

„Das… das", hilfesuchend blickte Albus zu Roger Davies ehe er leise vor sich hinmurmelte. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Bilder tauchten vor ihm auf, und er sah seine Hände, sah seine Hände, die rot waren. Blutig. Überall war Blut. Entsetzt starrte Albus nun auf seine Hände, schaute auf während sich eine Träne ihren Weg bahnte, langsam über seine Wange lief.


	4. Kapitel 3 – Erste Schritte

**Titel: **Durchzechte Nächte

**Autor: **Vivianne

**Kapitel: **Kapitel 3 – Erste Schritte

**Rating: **PG-13

**Charaktere: **Albus, Scorpius, Harry, Ginny

**Warnung: **Slash

**A/N: **Mal was neues meinerseits.

**Sprache: **Deutsch

**Datum: **13.10.2009

**Wörter: **1730

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Drama

**Zusammenfassung:** Albus erwacht nach einer durchzechten Nacht und muss sich mit dem Resultat ebenjener, ob er will oder nicht, auseinander setzen.

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JK Rowling

Durchzechte Nächte

Kapitel 3 – Erste Schritte

Haare wie Seide glitten durch seine Hände, umwickelten seine Finger, veränderten ihre Farbe, wurden dunkler bis sie ein tiefes Rot erfasst hatten und sich verflüssigten.

Schreiend schreckte Albus aus dem Schlaf. Mit klopfendem Herz richtete er sich auf und sah sich um, allmählich kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Das Grau der Wände bestätigte nur, dass er noch immer in dem Albtraum gefangen war, aus dem er gehofft hatte, zu erwachen. Ungläubig besah Albus sich seine Hände, drehte sie, doch sie blieben wie sie waren. Nirgends war ein Tropfen Blut erkennbar, in das er sie in seinem Traum getränkt gesehen hatte.

Ein Knarren ließ Albus aufblicken und er sah, wie sein Vater die kleine Zelle betrat.

Schweigen durchflutete den Raum, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Betreten betrachtete Albus erneut seine Hände, konnte er doch förmlich den Blick seines Vaters auf sich spüren.

„Es … es tut mir leid", brachte er nach einer schieren Ewigkeit stotternd hervor. „Ich" –Albus sah auf, sah den gütigen Blick seines Vaters- „Ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst."

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg, ließen Albus Stimme zittern.

„Hey", sprach Harry, ließ sich neben Albus auf das graue Metallbett nieder, das sich mit einem Quietschen bemerkbar machte, und legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um seinen Sohn.

„Al", versuchte er seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. „Al? Es wird alles gut."

„Du… du bist nicht enttäuscht?", fragte Albus ungläubig, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum sollte ich?", erwiderte er.

„Dad, ich …", Albus fehlten die Worte, wusste nicht, wie er die passenden Worte finden sollte. „Ich …"

„Albus, ich glaube kaum, dass du es warst", sagte Harry, nahm das Gesicht seines Sohnes in seine Hände und sah ihn intensiv an. „Das wäre nicht der Sohn, den ich kennen würde."

Albus Augen glänzten bevor sich einige Tränen lösten und sein Körper vor Schluchzen bebte.

„Dad", war das einzige, was er noch sagen konnte.

***

Schultern straffend klopfte er an die schwere, leicht angelehnte Eichentür bevor auf ein Murmeln hin eintrat.

„Mister Potter?", fragte Scorpius, als er vor dem Schreibtisch stand.

Harry Potter blickte von den Pergamenten auf, ließ seinen Blick über die schlanke Gestalt des jungen Aurors gleiten und deutete an, dass er sich setzen konnte. Harry drückte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, schürzte die Lippen und wippte nachdenklich mit dem linken Bein.

„Mister Malfoy", fing er an. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich in dem Fall Zabini nicht zurückzuhalten. Selbst wenn dies bedeuten sollte …" Harry ließ es offen, was er genau meinte.

„Mister Potter, ich denke, mir ist durchaus bewusst, welche Brisanz das ganze hat. Und Sie können sich sicher sein, das ich keine Rücksicht nehmen werde", versicherte ihm Scporpius.

Harry nickte und Scorpius nahm dies als Zeichen, aufzustehen und sich zu verabschieden. Er stand schon in der Tür, die Hand auf der Klinke, als Harry nochmals aufstand und sprach:

„Achten Sie bitte auf Terry Boot."

„Selbstverständlich", war die knappe Antwort, während er den Raum verließ.

Erleichtert atmete Scorpius durch, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben dem Büro des Aurorenchefs. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Tief durchatmend sammelte er seine Gedanken. Ausgerechnet er hatte letzten Sonntag Bereitschaft mit Terry Boot gehabt und wurde zu den Ermittlungen hinsichtlich der Tötung von Blaise Zabini hinzugezogen. Eigentlich nur, um die Spuren aufzunehmen, bevor die Abteilung der Vergissmichs ganze Arbeit leistete, um die Spuren dieses Mordes zu vernichten und die Erinnerungen der Muggel zu verändern. Und nun? Das war … Harry Potter hatte ihn zusammen mit Terry Boots diesen Fall betraut. Und es war logisch. Terry Boot, der wie kaum ein anderer für seine Antipathie gegenüber Harry Potter bekannt war. Selbst seine Familie hatte es geschafft, ein vernünftiges Verhältnis zu den Potters aufzubauen, wenn dies auch noch arg distanziert war. Aber man respektierte einander. Ruckartig löste er sich von der Wand und war froh, dass das Büro seines Vorgesetzten etwas abseits lag.

Konzentriert las der die Berichte, die der Heiler angefertigt hatte. 17 Messerstiche, wahllos auf dem Körper verteilt. Keiner allein davon tödlich, doch in der Summe… Die Muggelpolizei hatte leider die Seitengasse, wo Blaise Zabini gefunden worden war, verunreinigt. Magische Signaturen waren nicht auszumachen gewesen. Selbst die Signatur von Albus konnte nicht nachgewiesen werden. Einzig und allein ein Zeuge hatte ihn gesehen, wie er das Seven verlassen hatte und durch diese Seitengasse gegangen war. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde der leblose Körper von Blaise Zabini entdeckt. Leider von einem Muggelpärchen.

Scorpius seufzte. Das Blut, das sich auf der Jeans von Albus befand, konnte eindeutig Blaise Zabini zugeordnet werden. Ein weiterer Punkt, der gegen den jungen Potter sprach. Doch Scorpius wollte nicht so recht dran glauben. Warum hätte Albus ihn niederstechen sollen und wo war der Dolch? Denn da war sich Scorpius sicher, es war kein normales Messer, mit dem Zabini niedergestochen worden war. Die Wunden zeigten charakteristische Spuren auf, die nur von einer zweischneidigen Klinge hinterlassen werden konnten.

Scorpius sah sich nochmal die Bilder an, die am Tatort von den Muggelpolizisten gemacht worden waren. Diese Stiche. Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. Der erste Stich war auf dem Rücken gewesen, leicht von unten war die Klinge angesetzt gewesen, die darauffolgenden Wunden waren eher von oben ausgeführt worden. Scorpius drehte die Bilder in seinen Händen, betrachtete sie eingehend, las den Bericht des Heilers immer wieder durch.

***

„Komm schon", blaffte Terry Boot seinen Kollegen an.

Scorpius Malfoy beeilte sich, doch die weit ausholenden Schritte seines Kollegen waren einfach zu hastig und schnell gesetzt, als dass er im normalen Schritt mithalten konnte. Kopfschüttelnd verfiel er in einen Laufschritt um nicht all zu sehr abgeschlagen zu werden. Sie waren auf dem Weg in Albus Potters Wohnung um diese noch einmal zu untersuchen. Die Tatwaffe war bisher noch nicht gefunden worden und Terry Boot hoffte, dass er den Dolch im Loft in der Lexington Street finden würde.

Als sie in die Brewer Street einbogen, verstand Scorpius auch, warum sie nicht hier her appariert waren. Hier herrschte geschäftiges Treiben, ein stetiger Strom der Transportmittel der Muggel trieb ihnen regelrecht entgegen, und auch die Muggel schienen den Tag auf der Straße verbringen zu wollen. Und trotzdem kam sich Scorpius allein vor. Kaum ein Muggel schien von ihnen Notiz zu nehmen. Was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, trugen doch beide ihre Umhänge nicht.

„Malfoy." Erneut ertönte die schroffe, fast schon bellende Stimme des älteren Aurors, als er die Haustür erreicht hatte und auf seinen jüngeren Kollegen wartete. Skeptisch betrachtete Scorpius den Fahrstuhl, auch wenn er diese Aufzüge aus dem Ministerium kannte, so war es ihm trotzdem suspekt, vor allem, wie diese Technik funktionierte, war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel. Im Ministerium lag ein Zauber auf den einzelnen Kabinen, um die Hexen und Zauberer zu den gewünschten Etagen zu bringen. Widerwillig stieg Scorpius nun ein und Terry schob das Gitter zu. Zielsicher drückte er den Knopf mit der vier und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich ruckartig in Bewegung.

Mit einem unüberhörbaren Rattern hielt die Kabine in der letzten Etage dieses alten Hauses. Die Holzbretter knarrten unter den schweren Stiefeln von Scorpuis, als er in den Hausflur trat. Stumm folgte er Terry Boot, der sich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes Zutritt zu der einzigen Tür auf diesem Flur verschaffte.

Chaotisch. Das war, was Scorpius beim Anblick des Loftes als erstes einfiel. Während der ältere Auror über all nach dem Dolch zu suchen schien, schaute sich Scorpius um, erkannte auf den Bilder, die an den Wänden hingen, Hogwarts und Godric Hollow wieder. Auf der Kommode neben dem Kleiderständer lag noch der Zauberstab von Albus, wie Scorpius feststellte. Und der Wohnungsschlüssel. Die Polizisten mussten ihn wirklich überrascht haben. Als er auf den Boden sah konnte er dunkle Flecken erkennen. Langsam ging er in die Knie, ließ seinen Zauberstab über den tropfenförmigen Klecksen kreisen derweil er einen Diagnose Zauber sprach. Tief durchatmend nahm er die Worte, die in der Luft erschienen waren zur Kenntnis und notierte dies. Mit Hilfe eines weitern Zaubers protokollierte er den Ort und die Zeit der Analyse. Dies gehörte seit mehreren Jahren nun auch zum Aufgabenbereich der Auroren, Spurensicherung für die Verfahren, für die sie ermittelten. Obwohl einen Großteil der Arbeit immer noch das Magische Aufspür- und Spurenerhaltungskommando erledigte.

Scorpius sah sich weiter um, bemerkte dass sein Kollege mittlerweile die freistehende Treppe hinauf zu den oberen Räumen betreten hatte. Doch er folgte der Spur, die sich auf dem Boden fortsetzte und die schlussendlich vor dem Sofa endete. Doch fielen hier die Flecken auf dem rostbraunen Stoff nicht sofort auf. Nur die Ränder eines Fleckes gaben einen Hinweis und nach einem weiteren Analysezauber war sich Scorpius sicher, das er auch hier Blut gefunden hatte. Die mit dem Zauber entnommenen Proben würden im Ministerium untersucht werden, doch war er sich sicher, dass diese zu den Flecken auf der Hose von Albus passen würden. Und diese waren zweifelsfrei Blaise Zabini zugeordnet worden.

„Mister Boot", rief Scorpius die Treppe herauf. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, ging er die Stufen hinauf. Mit einer Hand auf dem metallenen Geländer sah er nach unten. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die über beide Etagen erstreckende Fensterfront auf der Südseite hineintrat, durchflutete den gesamten unteren Bereich, ließ die Schatten der Regale zum Flur hin winzig erscheinen. Von hier oben konnte er die Spur des Blutes erkennen. Doch wenn er es nicht selbst gewusst hätte, so wären ihm diese Flecken aus dieser Höhe auf dem unregelmäßigen Boden nicht aufgefallen. Viel zu gut fügten sie sich in das Bild der zerschundenen Holzbretter. Er hob den Blick, sah sich kurz um, als er auch schon zielsicher auf die letzte Tür am Ende des Ganges zusteuerte.

Wie nicht anders erwartet, traf er im Schlafzimmer auf seinen Kollegen, der die Schubladen der Kommode geöffnet hatte, nach Hinweisen suchend.

„Nichts", rief Terry erbost. „Nichts, keinen einzigen Hinweis auf Zabini."

„Dafür ist unten sein Blut", wandte Scorpius ein.

„Das war ja klar, so wie die Jeans von Potter ausgesehen hat. Warum hatte er die noch an? Er muss doch gemerkt haben, dass er voll Blut war", blaffte der Auror seinen Kollegen an.

„Haben Sie einen Hinweis auf die Tatwaffe gefunden?", fragte Scopius nach.

„Tatwaffe, die wird der Bursche wohl nicht mit nach Hause genommen haben. Die werden wir wohl auf dem Weg zwischen dem Tatort und hier noch finden. Davis ist mit seinem Team nochmals dort und dreht jeden Stein um", erwiderte Terry.

Scorpius konnte sich vorstellen, dass dies mit den Steinen wortwörtlich zu nehmen war. Mit Hilfe von Zauberei würde wahrlich jeder Stein in der Umgebung des Tatortes umgedreht werden.


End file.
